Bodyguard
by rirenisthebest
Summary: Due to his father's position, Eren needs a bodyguard. Eren's everyday life does a 180 when Levi becomes his bodyguard, an annoyingly good looking and a complete and utter clean freak. Living together is going to problem especially since Eren can't stop being so cute. R&R please!


**Hello everyone~ this is my first SNK fanfiction and this wouldn't be possible without my amazing editor, you're the best! Please review if you like the story because that means I can update the second chapter which is better than the first.**

Chapter 1

"This isn't up for argument, we've already been through this." The room's tension grew thicker and Grisha was only met with more silence. Then again, it was to be expected with teenagers. At least five minutes had passed and still the green eyed teen refused to speak, let alone acknowledge his father. He let out a frustrated sigh and pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose. "You make it sound like it's my fault." The boy crossed his arms, his tall frame looking awkward against the small leather couch that use to envelop him as a small child.

"I'm sorry Eren but your safety is important. Regardless of 'how well' you can handle yourself, after this last week I'm not taking any more risks." Eren knew that tone all too well when it came to these kind of situations. There was no room for argument.

Eren rolled his eyes. "Fine, do whatever you want." Oh, he was going to give hell to whoever had the delight of 'looking after' him. If there was one thing he couldn't turn down, it was a challenge. So his father thought he couldn't take care of himself? Well, he just had to prove he could; which meant getting rid of the body guard.

Grisha attempted a smile, but it barely lasted five seconds before slipping back to his expressionless demeanour. With a small nod towards Eren, he pressed down on the intercom. "Sergeant Major Erwin, please proceed now."

The creek of the thick mahogany doors caused Eren to turn around in his seat just as Erwin strode through. Still the same as ever; blonde hair and thick eyebrows that didn't look ready for waxing just yet. Next to him was a much shorter man. He had raven black hair in an undercut and the palest skin he'd seen on anyone. Something inside of him started to soar as he saw the man's face. The stranger had storm grey eyes with sharp cheekbones and chin, he was definitely something to look at. However the pissed off face shook him a bit; thin, soft looking lips set in a heavy frown.

"Hey there Eren, long time no see. How's school going?" Erwin always struck Eren as an odd man. Which was probably the least helpful thing in this situation.

"Well, I wasn't able to go for the last month. Don't worry, I'm doing my school work though," Eren spat, glaring at his father. The stranger lifted an eyebrow at Erwin, to which he merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Son, you know why you can't and I don't want to hear any more from you about it." If his dad had been paying attention he would have seen Eren back chat him under his breath. "Sergeant Major, would you be kind enough to enlighten my son?"

Erwin nodded. "Ah yes, sorry, Dr Jaeger. Eren, this fine man here is Levi Ackerman. He'll be your bodyguard." Eren wanted to point out that 'fine' didn't cut it for this Levi guy. With that in mind, Eren realised it was going to be difficult to get rid of this hot—wait, did he seriously just think that?!

The man finally decided to join the conversation. "So this is the brat you told me about?" his voice came out in a deep drawl and it was simply hypnotising. It took a few seconds for Eren to let his words sink in.

"You can't be serious?" Eren scowled, he already had someone to bicker and insult with and that was bad enough. There had to be someone more professional right?

"Afraid so." Erwin offered a comforting smile.

"Oi shitty brows," Levi said, looking sideways at Erwin, "you could've at least picked someone with some damn manners." Did he really just say that?!

Erwin raised an eyebrow. "And take the fun out of it?"

Grisha cleared his throat and gained the attention of the three. "Eren you're free to leave now." Eren glanced between Erwin and his father. "Sure." He stood up from the sinking couch with a forced smile and gave a half-hearted wave as he made his way out the double doors. He could feel someone behind him and turned his head slightly to see Levi obediently following with an unreadable face.

Inside the office Grisha bowed his head. "I have to do what's best for him." Erwin nodded, silently agreeing

 **If you like it please review ~(^W^)~ until next time!  
Next chapter: That isn't even edible. **


End file.
